Our Pokemon Adventure
by FufflyJustice
Summary: Jesse, son of Ash and Misty, Susan, daughter of Brock, and Gina, daughter of Clair, are all Pokemon trainers held back on making there own Pokemon journey for similar reasons. Read as they start their own adventure in the land of Johto.
1. Lets Run Away

My friends and myself are writing our very own Pokemon story. I do not own Pokemon, bur I wish I did. Do not _steal _our work. This belongs to me,GinaGHOST, Susan Lynn, and Jesse Overdose. Stealer's will be hunted down and chopped into little pieces, thrown into a river, and never be found.

Enjoy!

Summary: Jesse, son of Ash and Misty, Susan, daughter of Brock, and Gina, daughter of Clair, are all Pokemon trainers held back on making there own Pokemon journey for similar reasons. Read as they start their own adventure in the land of Johto. Susan and Jesse have a chat. What's going on?

XXXX

Misty sighed as she sank into the hot water of her bath. Ahh, she loved baths. It was the highlight of her day. That, and her daily cup of tea. As usual, it had been a difficult day, battling with several trainers hoping to win the Cascade badge from her. That and taking in the normal responsibilities of a mother.

BANG.

"MOMMY!"

And they never seemed to end. Misty jumped and let out an annoyed sigh and rose out of the water, grabbing a bath towel from the nearby rack and wrapping it around herself. "Hold on, I'm coming!" she called to her son. "What did you do this time?" she asked calmly, opening his bedroom door.

She saw a pair of big green eyes staring up at her like a puppy. Obviously asking for forgiveness for whatever the young child did wrong. "I-I'm sorry, mommy!" Misty gave him a confused look. "For what, honey?"

He held up a giant star shaped item, sniffling quietly. Misty couldn't tell what it was with the darkness of his room. She looked closer, noticing a faint red light blinking in the middle of the star. "Staryu!?" she yelled, taking her precious Pokemon from his arms. "What happened!?"

XXXXXX

10 minutes and several explanations later, Misty shut the door to her son's room. She sighed - the third time tonight, though this one had a very different meaning to it. Glancing at her star shaped Pokemon, she ran her fingers along the small scratch on it's right arm.

"That boy…" she couldn't help but smile. Even if her son was still young and inexperienced with Pokemon, she knew he still had a great passion toward them. He just needed to learn how to be a bit more gentle with them.

She walked back into the bathroom quietly, dipped her finger into the water and drew it back slowly. It was only lukewarm. She sighed - again. Deciding to change into pajamas and go to sleep.

XXXXXX

"Mom!" Misty wiped her pruned hands on a dishtowel, her eyebrow slightly twitching when her son's voice reached her ears. Even 7 years later, the responsibilities of a mother never ended. In fact, they seemed to have gotten more complex.

Her young son had grown into a teenager. He was more mature and more experienced with Pokemon now. Well, enough to play with them without getting any scratches or bruises on them like he did when he was young. He still had those big green eyes that pleaded for her forgiveness when he did something wrong though, along with long black hair he inherited from his father.

"Mom!" he yelled again, peeking his head around the corner. "Yes, dear?" Misty said, turning to smile at him. He walked into the kitchen, clutching a pokeball in his gloved hand. "Staryu and I are done with our training today." he said, securing the pokeball onto his belt. "And that means you're going to help mommy with the housework, right?" Misty hinted, clapping her hands together.

"Psh, no." he said, pouring himself a class of juice and taking a sip. Misty almost fell over. "Jesse Ketchum!" she yelled in frustration. "Look, ma," he said. "I have other things to do today." "Like what?" she huffed, hands on her hips.

"Well, I obviously have to go see Susan now," Jesse huffed back. "It's not like I don't do it everyday. You should know that by now." Misty sighed. "Of course, what was I thinking?" she sarcastically replied. Jesse grinned. "I'll seeya later then!"

Misty scoffed, watching her son sprint out the door. "And what about your chores?!" she yelled. Jesse just laughed, waving his hand, and continuing across the yard.

XXXXXX

"SSSUUUUSSSSAAAANNNN! WAKE UP!"

"Ugh… go away…" Jesse laughed at his best friend, seating himself on her back. He pulled at her long hair, twisting it around his fingers. "It's time to wake up!" Susan lifted her head from her soft pillow, turning to stare up at the boy sitting on her with a groggy gaze. "Why?"

"It's already past 12, silly." he said, smiling. "Ugh… it's too early to get up." she said, dropping her head back onto her pillow. "C'mon, Suuuusie!" Jesse urged, lightly shaking her. "Fine, fine." she said, pushing him off of her. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly.

"Okay, now get changed so we can go." Jesse said, leaving the room for her privacy. Susan groaned, walking to her closet and pulling out a random t-shirt and jeans.

XXXXXX

Jesse dropped his head onto the hard surface of the table. Why did Brock have to brag about rock Pokemon every time he came over? Everyday!

"And the strongest, in my opinion, is still an Onix! It's rock hard body is perfect for defense and the horn on it's head can cause some major damage! And…" Brock said, continuing to share his knowledge on rock-type Pokemon, making hand motions and grinning proudly.

Blah blah blah… blah. That's all Jesse heard. Ugh… Susan you better come down here in the next 5 minutes or I swear I'll- "Dad, are your boring Jesse with your stories again?" Jesse sighed. Thank God.

"They aren't boring!" Brock yelled. "And it's about time you got up! I thought you would never get your training done today!" "Yeah yeah… " Susan said, grabbing her trainer's belt and fastening it around her waist. "You ready, Jesse?" He nodded, glad to finally be able to leave, and followed her outside.

"So, how are you going to train Onix today?" Jesse asked once they were nearing Viridian Forest. Susan put her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm… I'll probably just have him practice his rock throw or something. I don't want to push him too hard today."

"I had Staryu practice rapid spinning over water without losing balance this morning. He's getting pretty good at it. Almost as good as my mom's Staryu." Jesse said, stretching his arms behind his back. Susan lightly smiled. "You're mom still wants you to be the next Cerulean gym leader, huh?"

"Just like your dad with the Pewter gym," Jesse looked at her. "Yeah. It's been 5 years since everyone else left with their Pokemon on their journeys. But, we've stuck here doing nothing but little training almost everyday. Not even enough to really make our Pokemon stronger or evolve."

"Well, I guess it's what we're supposed to do. Keep our Pokemon at a low enough level for beginners, but experienced enough to battle." Susan said, sadly.

"I don't even really like water Pokemon all that much. Staryu and Starmie are basically the only ones I do like," Jesse said, sitting down on a stump near a clearing big enough for Susan's Onix to train. "When I saw the battle on TV between two ghost Pokemon, I was automatically hooked. They're so cool and are some of the strongest Pokemon out there."

Susan giggled. "I know." She clicked her pokeball open and released her giant rock Pokemon, Onix. It roared deeply, facing it's trainer. "Okay, Onix, today we'll just work on your rock throw."

Onix nodded and lifted up it's heavy tail, smashing it into the ground. Jesse watched as it flung rocks across the clearing and then smashing it's tail on the ground again, Susan coaching it along.

Jesse laid down on the grass and looked up at the clear blue sky. The next Cerulean gym leader…, he thought. Personally, he thought is was a boring job. All you do is sit in a gym all day, waiting for pathetic beginners to challenge you. No excitement. No adventure. Nothing. Sometimes, he wished that he would have been able to leave on their own adventure with their Pokemon. Traveling from town to town, training Pokemon, crawling through grassy terrain, diving to the bottom of the ocean, everything sounded so wonderful!

"Jesse?" Jesse jumped, startled out of his thoughts. "W-what?" Susan laughed. "Spacing out again I see. Thinking about the wondrous adventures of the 'outside' world." she laughed again, flopping down next to him. "It would be nice to travel someday."

"Just to get out of this city."

"And see the world."

Onix roared softly in agreement. It stretched out around them, closing it's eyes. Jesse looked up at Onix's rocky form. "You don't like rock Pokemon, right?"

"Well, they're not my favorite. I like fire or steel types more than anything. Onix is my only exception."

"What are you going to do when you have to take over your dad's gym?" Susan looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What about you and your mom's gym?"

"Well, that's the thing," Jesse said. "I don't want to run it. Truthfully, don't want to have anything to do with it. I'd rather be out there, traveling around with the Pokemon of my choice. Even if it's against my mother's wishes. You think the same thing too right?"

Susan sighed. "Yeah. But my dad wouldn't like it on bit. He's always pushing me to train my Onix and persuade me to go out to Rock Tunnel to catch other rock Pokemon. Teaching me everything I need to know about being the best gym leader and stuff."

Jesse looked at her. "But you would rather go out on your own journey?"

"Well, yeah. Of course."

"In that case," Jesse grabbed her hand, making her look him in the eye. He smiled. "Lets run away. Together."


	2. The Tale of the Mysterous Dragon Tamer

Me and a few friends are writing our own Pokemon story. This is the 2nd chapter A.K.A. My chapter. We all have our own chapters and I just wanted to put it up on Fanfiction to see how you guys like it.

Summary: Jesse, Susan, and Gina are all Pokemon trainers held back on making there own Pokemon journey for similar reasons. As Jesse and Susan make their way to Johto, Gina and her best friend, Seth, have a heart to heart chat. Gina confronts her mother about going on her own journey.

XXXX

_We start our story in the city of blackthorn. What lies in this town of dragons? We will find out now..._

"Gina get out of bed right now! Your breakfast is getting cold." Clair, Blackthorn cities gym leader and mother of an only child, yelled from the kitchen. Dratini floated to it's owners head, head butting her in the process. A crashing sound could be heard from the fifteen year olds room as she fell from her bed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" She said rubbing her head looking at the little dragon Pokemon. "Dratini" She glared at it. "You know better then to use an attack on your own owner!" Gina fisted her hand and hit Dratini playfully on the head. "Dra-tiniii" It mewed and rubbed it's head against Gina's hand.

Gina got up and walked over to the bowl of water on her dresser. She let her hand cup and put them into the water, leaned down, and splashed it into her face. "Ahh. What a refresher!" She exclaimed and took her wash cloth to wipe the water away.

She changed from her her P-Jay's and into her traveling clothes. Gina grabbed her pack and through it over her shoulder. She checked the 5 empty Pokeballs on her belt and grabbed Dratini's Pokeball, placing it on her belt.

She patted Dratini on the head as it followed her down the stairs. "Mmmm smells good mom!" Gina said happily sitting at the table, picking up her fork ready to dig in. 'CLINK' The sound of a fork hitting the table was heard as Clair took the plate from Gina. Gina gapped at her mother and frowned uncontrollably trying to grab the plate back.

"MOM! Give it back!!!" Gina reached for her food only to have it pulled away. "You are going to go do your morning chores before you get any breakfast. As I always say No fo-"

"'No food until we feed the Pokemon' I know mother." She grumbled getting up and left for the cave. She jumped into the boat and rowed to the shrine. Gina got the Pokefood and placed five bowls in front of the shrine. Dragonite, Dragonair, two Dratini's, and other dragon type Pokemon came and ate.

Gina placed a bowl near the water so Kingdra and Seadra could eat. She looked around for Horsea and found him trying to get onto the land. Gina laughed taking a hand full of food and walking over to Horsea. She kneeled and placed her hand out smiling as Horsea ate.

When all was done Gina and Dratini went back to the cave entrance and went home to eat themselves. After breakfast Gina went to her favorite cliff to train. Just after getting there Gina began to complain to herself that it was boring and began to walk deeper into the mountains. She found a lone tree and sat under it.

'I'm really lazy. I haven't started my journey and it's been five years. I mean the first two I had to take care of mom after that Charizard incident' She shuddered at the memory of the uncontrolled fire blast. 'I'm a horrible trainer.' She sighed looking to find Dratini.

Dratini was playing with a wild Diglet and Gina couldn't help but go in her bag and take out her camera. She took a picture and smiled as it came up. Diglet was bitting Dratini's tail and Dratini had the funniest look on her face.

"Slacking off again I see, Gina." Came a voice from behind. Gina jumped and looked behind her. A boy with black hair and blue and white hoodie on was watching her take pictures. Gina smiled warmly at the boy and picked her camera up snapping a picture before the boy could refuse.

Gina got up and ran over to the boy, who was still shocked that his picture was taken with out his consent. "Gina..." He looked down at her. Tears stung to her eyes as she clutched his hoodie. "I-I'm a horrible trainer, Seth. I haven't even started my quest yet" She cried tearless sobs into his shoulder. He sighed pulling her into a hug.

"You shouldn't say that. You're a wonderful trainer... just a _bit_ lazy." He smiled as he heard her laugh. "I'm sorry... I... showed my weak side... But I always show it to my best friend... especially when he has a tail."(1) smiled into his shoulder as he hugged her again.

"Okay! Moment over! Sooo... How was your trip Seth? Learn about breeding and what not?" She asked as if that whole moment hadn't happened. "You know, This Pokemon likes this and that Pokemon likes that. I only came home to see my family and I'll be off again. I'm headed for Kanto tomorrow." He said looking at the Dugtrio come out of the ground.

Gina watched with him in silence, taking pictures of the Pokemon and of Seth occasionally. Before they knew it the sun was setting. "I've come to a decision. I'm going to go on my own journey tomorrow. I'll start new! Me and Dratini all on our own! I'm going to miss you Seth. Maybe our paths will cross again." Gina smiled sadly and her long time friend, hugged him, took a farewell picture, and left silently.

XXXXX

The next morning Gina repeated the day before events and after feeding the Pokemon Gina set off to talk to her mother.

"Mom..." Gina watched as her mother paced left and right worry clear on her face. "I'm not sure about this Gina... I mean I know you want to go and all, but what happens if you get hurt? How will I find you? Who will watch after the Pokemon?" Her mother was getting too worried. That was clear. "Mom listen, every time I go to a Pokemon center I'll call you to tell you what town I'm in and what town I'm going to."

She tried reassuring her mother that she would be fine. "I still don't know about this. It's so sudden. Can't it wait?" Hey eyes had the pleading look in them. Gina sighed looking away. Clair could always get her daughter to do anything. "No mom. I could have left five years ago, but I didn't." Gina said calmly.

It was her mothers turn to sigh. She had such a persistent daughter it scared her. The trouble she could get into was huge, and the money for traveling would make her bankrupt. Being a gym leader doesn't pay that much you know?

Clair sighed again. "If you are really going to leave then I want you to go to Olivine city to pick up a package for me. You can take Dragonite if you would like. It's should take you an hour so take something to read." She smiled, picking up a knife and began to cut carrots. 'Well I'm not getting out of this. Since I'm going to be there I might as well go shopping for new clothes. Maybe do some fishing.'

Gina ran out the door to call Dragonite. She hooked up the carrier and hopped in. She told Dragonite what town to fly to and they were off. Gina pulled out her guide and looked up gym leaders. She didn't really know why she wanted to look them up since her mother was the strongest leader in Johto she already knew all of Johto's leaders. She flipped through pages and looked into the Kanto region. "Misty, Cerulean gym leader, has a fifteen year old son named Jesse. Her specialties are water type Pokemon Three older sisters. Blah blah. Lets see."

Gina read on to the next gym leader. "Brock, Pewter city gym leader. Also has a fifteen year old, female, name Susan. His specialties are rock type Pokemon. He has how many little brothers and sisters?!" She almost fell out of the carrier. "Nine?!"

Gina skimmed through the rest of the book reading some story about Ash Ketchem becoming the champion of many Pokemon leagues. "Blah blah he married Misty. Wow that's a surprise." Gina placed her book down and watched the ground go by.

She smelt the salt in the air notifying her that they were close to the ocean and that she would be able to relax for a bit. She smiled to herself and dozed off. Gina was awoken by the carrier shaking. "Dragoniteee" Dragonite roared as he landed on the ground. She hooped out and looked around, breathing in the salty air.

"I'm going fishing first. It's just to nice of a day not to." Gina said to herself as she waved her hand telling Dragonite to follow her to a fishing spot. She sat down, pulling out her rod, casting it into the ocean singing to her self as she waited for a bite. She looked back at Dragonite who was laying under a a tree.

She cussed as the ferry from Kanto arrived just as she got a bite. "Damn ship..." she said recasting the line. She watched as people got off the boat and her eyes landed on two teenagers looking around the city. Gina noticed the girl with brown and red bleached spotted hair began to walk towards her.

Gina shifted and turned back to the rod in her hand as a fish began to bite. "a little more... just a bit... a little more... GOTCHA" Gina yelled and pulled at the rod. The fish Pokemon flew into the air and...

TO BE CONTINUED...

XXXX

1. If you check my profile I have pictures of everyone, Seth's hoodie is specially made.


End file.
